warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Complicated
i waited for you my breath bated because i met you my life became complicated part two of Days Until Heartbreak I spend the next day moping about. Then the next. I'm not sure what has gotten into me. I'm sure I'm not tainted by love or anything, Ice only made me feel like I was in- Nevermind. I shouldn't be thinking of that tom. But I find myself thinking of Ice too ''much. "Hey, are you alive?" Aura's voice snaps me back to the present, "you've been your head for the past five days. What's wrong?" "Nothing," I mumble before turning away. Aura appears in my line of vision again, her eyes worried. "Seriously, Sari. I'm your best friend. I think I deserve to know your secrets. Are you okay? Do you need a medicine cat or something? Or did you have a fight with Rayli? You know how she is." Thank goodness Aura assumes she knows me so well. "Yeah," I quickly agree, "I think something's gotten to her. I was just worried for her safety and she just ''snapped at me! All I'm trying to do is protect her." This argument had happened three days ago but Aura doesn't need to know that. The silver she-cat looked sympathetic. "I'll talk to Kayli if you want." I glance over at her. "Sure, you've always been better at talking to the she-cats," I sigh, "I'm too impatient." Aura bumps my shoulder playfully, "This is why you take care of the toms while I care for the group," she snorts, "And this is why we're best friends." I smile without thinking. Her expression turns serious again. "But if anything else is bothering you, you can tell me, Sari. I won't judge." She means it, I can tell. Not if you knew what was troubling me, I thought anxiously. For a moment, I contemplate telling Aura my secret about Ice. But then I quickly erase the idea. Aura wouldn't sympathize me for falling in love. She would send me to the Dump and then drive me out. That is, after all, the tradition here. The Dump. I don't think I've ever explained what it is. It's the place where the disobedient she-cats go. If you're found loving another tom, or worse, if you've commited a crime, you go to the Dump for however many moons I (the leader) sentences you. Then, if you're still alive, you're cast out of the group to fend for yourself. Or of course, if your sentence demands it, you're executed. Remember Twilight? Yeah, I don't need to say any more. "Thanks, Aura," I try to smile, though I'm not sure she buys it, "I'll tell you if anything bothers me." She nods once and leaves, presumably to talk to Kayli. Without thinking, I stand and exit my luxurious den. I head outside, not bothering to acknowledge my groupmates when they call out greetings to me. I stroll out in our territory, unmarked because we want to be different from those disgusting Clans, not sure what I'm doing. "Oh, you're finally back." I'm so startled I let out a shriek of surprise. Ice is watching me lazily from his spot next to the tree, "Did you miss me?" he grins. "Of course," the words tumble out of my mouth, "not. Of course not." He smirks, "I always see you dealing with the other toms. Smooth talker - or harsh tongue I should say. Never seen you so disoriented before," he stretches, "Must be me; I seem to have that effect on others." I jerk away and lash out with one paw. It hits him in the side of the face and sends him reeling. "Ow!" he yelps, "What was that for?" "For hitting on me," I spat, "Stay away from me." He has one paw to the side of his face, his eyes smoldering. Good, I think,'' This way I can't fall in love with him because he'll be too busy hating me.'' I feel bad for saying it but I can't afford to like this tom. He needs to stay away. "Excuse me?" he grunts, "You're the one who came to me." "I had no intention to talk to you!" I snarl, "You're the one that brought this upon myself." "Did I?" Ice narrows his eyes, "Are you that conceited to think that all of this is my fault? Because I'm the tom?" He stands abruptly, "Seems like I caught you at the wrong time." Before I can say anything else, Ice turns and walks away. I know I should feel triumphant, Ice seems like he's done with me, but instead, I feel remorse. Stars, he has gotten to me. "Wait!" I call, but he doesn't turn back around, "Ice!" He looks back once, his eyes unreadable and disappears. I sag instantly. I trudge back towards the camp, unable to rest my heart. Tomorrow, I would find Ice and I would apologize for my behavior. Because there was no need for me to deny the fact that I couldn't rid of him. It would shatter me. It would break me forever. All because of love. "Sari!" Aura is in front of me in an instantly, "Thank the stars you're here. I was about to send Dew and Frost after you." "Why?" I ask uneasily. Had they figured something out about me? Do I still have Ice's scent on me? Panic sweeps over me. I must be careful. "Is there something I need to know about?" Aura nods grimly. I sigh inwardly. Perhaps she's not here to accuse me for liking Ice. "It's about Kayli. I went to go talk to her and she's missing." "Missing?" The silver she-cat swishes her tail, "Amber and Flare are searching for her right now. But she's been acting weird lately...I can only guess..." I know instantly what she's thinking. "Come with me," I order, turning swiftly and walking back out, "Amber and Flare will need help getting Kayli back." "Why?" Aura catches up with me, "Do you really think-?" "It's the only logical answer," I reply without hesitation. And without another thought, I know I must keep Ice a secret forever. Kayli's fate would be mine otherwise. "Moon," I turn to look at the dark she-cat who followed Aura obediently. She is Aura's servant after all. "Scent the area, tell me what you find." She dips her head respectfully and starts to scout. I wait impatiently. Aura sets to work herself, noting that I am agitated. "Found her scent!" Moon responds. I thank her quickly and hurry along the trail she has found. Not before long, I hear screaming. "I won't let you take me to Sari! She's a beast and she knows it! You all know it. You know what she's like. 'No toms. No love. If you do, I'll throw you in the Dump to rot!' You can't be thinking of turning me in to Sari!" I freeze. Aura is the one who nudges me. "You must bring her back," she mews simply, "and help her regain her senses." I stalk into the clearing, my cold amber eyes finding Kayli's light blue ones. "Nice to see you too," I snap when she jerks away. I stare down at her. "What's his name?" I whisper harshly. "Who?" I unsheath my claws in a flash and slice downwards, opening a fresh wound in her flank. She lets out a broken scream. "Don't play dumb with me," I mew coldly, "tell me what his name is." Kayli is shaking. "You're a monster," she breathes out, "Aura's a better leader than you. I can't believe I let you treat me like this for so long. I'm done with you. I'm leaving." I claw her again. "Wrong answer," I let the venom seep into my tone, "You better watch your tongue." "Kill me," she tells me, even though I can see fear and anger in her eyes, "Kill me, you freak. You know you want to. That's all you know how to do." I want to so badly. I want to slice her open until she screams her heart out. I want her to feel the pain. "Throw her in the Dump," I snap, "She'll talk after a few days." "If you won't do it, I'll do it," Kayli hisses. "Restrain her with brambles," I add to Amber and Flare, "Make sure she can't move." They take her away. Kayli is still screaming her horrible insults. I'm shaking. When they finally leave, I collapse. Moon, seeing the situation immediately retreats respectfully. I'm grateful she's loyal. Aura stays by me. "Was that necessary?" she asks quietly, "You know what the Dump does to cats." "Did you hear what she said?" I say sharply, hurt entering my voice, "She called me a monster. A freak. She deserves to rot in that place." "You're only proving her point, Sari," Aura shakes her head, "Reconsider your decision." "I still have a verdict to make, maybe she'll be gone in a few days," I turn away, "Or are you going to start accusing me of things I'm not too?" Aura doesn't disagree, which makes me fearful of her. I want Kayli gone. I want her gone because I'm scared of what she'll do. What if she makes the group revolt? Did she already change Aura's mind? "Remember Twilight?" Aura's voice is shaking. "Of course." "You know what you did to her. What the Dump did to her. I don't want that to happen to Kayli." I turn back to look at her. Aura has her eyes closed and she's visibly trembling. "Well I do," I can feel bitterness creep up my throat, "she doesn't have the right to say those things. Love changed her." "No," Aura whispers, "you did." I don't know what overcomes me. I reach out and slap her. Aura stumbles and Moon lets out an audible gasp. Aura clutches her cheek, tears welling in her eyes. "Twilight went mad because you threw her in the Dump. She tried to kill herself so many times but you kept restraining her. You let her suffer because you wanted her to. Then when you let her go, we found her dead three days later. She probably..." A sob engulfs Aura. She obviously still grieved for her sister. "She fell for a tom and that's what made her crazy. What was his name? Blaze? Smoke? Goingupinflames?" "Fire," Aura shakes her head, "Don't you get it? You're going to do the same to Kayli." "She deserves it!" I shout, "She deserves everything I'm going to do to her. I don't care if it breaks her, if it ruins her. That's what she gets for falling in love." "You killed him too," Aura's whisper follows me as I stomp away, "You killed him because you were jealous. That's why you're shutting them all away." Tears blur together and I'm crying on the floor before I know it. Aura's right. She's right about everything. I'm a monster.